


The enemies that define us

by GyouNibergue



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, This is actually a disgrace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GyouNibergue/pseuds/GyouNibergue
Summary: I couldn't stop admiring the characters of 'Gotham' and Havana song inspired this outburst - I don't own anything and I'm very sorry.





	The enemies that define us

«You better start to talk before I beat your face into a pulp, who the hell do you think you are showing up at my place like that--»

Oswald stumbled over his feet, one hand reaching blindly for the wall behind his back.

«I’m so sorry I had to do this, this is the last time you see me, I swear..»

He started to babble, all pathetic and disheveled and Gordon fought the urge to grab the man’s neck and strangle that seemingly innocent act out of him. Instead he scowled, barking a crude laugh, advancing slowly but surely on him. 

«Don’t lie to me.»

Jim spat, his stance emanating aggression, while pushing him even harder into the wall.

«You just couldn’t stay away, could you? I’ve already said no. How many times I need to spell it for you so you’d understand?»

«But last time at the bar..»

Gordon quirked his eyebrow, looking down on him, daring him to say another word and getting amused despite his anger by all kind of emotions showing on the man’s face right now. Oswald was pale and his lower lip trembled but he couldn’t say it’s because he was afraid or completely without shame.

«You were asking for a favour.. and I obliged»

His voice was unsteady.

«Then…I couldn’t possibly expect that would be such a problem for you.» 

«Such little thing..»

Oswald openly stared at him and Jim felt his guts twist at the soft hitch in his voice, only now noticing their proximity, realizing he was practically hovering over smaller man, his wide opened green-blue eyes focused fully on Jim, his body unintentionally mirroring his own. 

«Now you’re really pushing your luck.»

Oswald squeezed his eyes shut briefly as if expecting a blow and tried to shift away.

«Come now, you knew sooner or later I would have asked you for a favor, the deal is the deal, there’s nothing personal to it» Oswald managed to grind through his teeth avoiding to look in his eyes.

«I never signed for this, and you’re far over your head if you think I’m ready to sell myself like some… Don’t you dare coming to me with this shit again, you get that?»

«I’m sorry, that is not going to happen.»

It was a strange thing to see him trembling, soaked in a rain and at the same time sounding so arrogant, angry even. It would be laughable if Gordon didn’t know what the man was actually capable of. That made him step away putting the disgusted look on his face.

«Fine. The next time I see you at my doorstep I’d punch you in the face. And this time it would actually hurt.»

Gordon pulled away ignoring the desparate look Cobblepot was giving him and left him in the night alone.


End file.
